La historia de Ivanka
by Camila Senju
Summary: Lloró cuando la pequeña Ivanka fue arrancada de sus brazos. Era por su bien, por su hija le dijeron. Debes protegerla se repitió. Albus Dumbledore se marchó con Ivanka en sus brazos. Aquellos intrigantes ojos violáceos parecían leerle la mente. Igor Karkarov recibió a Albus Dumbledore y a la niña. Ahora sería su protegida. Ivanka Grindelwald era su nombre.
1. Chapter 1

_"La mente puede ser un arma muy poderosa"_

La luz de la luna brillaba intensamente iluminando al gran castillo de Hogwarts. Unos ojos violáceos observaban con atención la majestuosidad de aquel castillo. A su lado, Aleksandar, su amigo desde los comienzos en Durmstrang se sentó a su lado mirando impasible la imagen del castillo.

– ¿Te guste este castillo? – preguntó Aleksandar

– Por supuesto – respondió Ivanka – ¿dónde está Viktor? Se supone que entraré a su lado

– En la proa con Karkarov – dijo Aleksandar

La joven asintió y se retiró en busca de Viktor. Algunos estudiantes que estaban en el camino se movieron a un lado para dejarla pasar. Afortunadamente, divisó a Viktor con rapidez y un recuerdo vino a su mente.

_Flashback_

_Ivanka asistió a la Copa Mundial de Quidditch sin muchas ganas pero por insistencia de Viktor tuvo que ir. Inesperadamente, el partido fue entretenido y alentó a su gran amigo Viktor Krum. _

_Cuando el partido terminó, Ivanka se retiró a una tienda especial pero una gran oleada de magia negra hizo que saliera y pudo ver a varios mortífagos incendiando tiendas de campaña._

_Ivanka salió en busca de sus amigos pero la gente estaba demasiado desesperada y nerviosa como para correr. Entre empujes, Ivanka vio a un chico tirado en el suelo siendo pisado. La joven intentó despertarlo pero no había caso y tampoco tenía un traslador cerca ni licencia para aparecerse. _

_No pudiendo dejarlo ahí tirado, Ivanka arrastró al chico con lentes para esconderse y con suerte no ser detectados. Ivanka frunció el ceño al ver una calavera verde en el cielo._

_De repente, el muchacho se despertó muy alterado y mirando desenfocado._

– _Silencio – gruñó Ivanka – no podemos hacer ruido_

– _¿Qu-uién eres? – preguntó el chico nervioso_

– _Cállate_

_Para su desgracia, una chica y otro chico aparecieron gritando "Harry" y todos los planes de Ivanka para escapar en silencio fueron arruinados en esos momentos. _

– _¡Ustedes dos! ¡Cállense!_

– _¡Desmaius! – gritaron un grupo de mortífagos_

– _¡Expelliarmus! – exclamó Ivanka lanzando el hechizo sobre uno de ellos y con su otra mano haciendo que rebote sobre los demás_

– _¡Alto! – gritó un hombre de cabello rojo – ¡ése es mi hijo! ¡Ron, Harry, Hermione! ¡¿Están bien?! – continuó gritando_

– _Vinimos por Harry – explicó Ron_

– _¿Quién lo conjuró? – exclamó un hombre apuntando con su varita a los jóvenes_

– _Crouch, no puedes…_

– _¡No mientan! ¡Están en la escena del crimen! – gritó el hombre_

– _¡Barty, son sólo unos niños! – dijo el hombre mayor pelirrojo_

– _¡Tú! ¡Tú debes ser! – el hombre apuntó su varita a la joven para luego tomar su brazo y ver si poseía la Marca Tenebrosa y nada encontró – ¡Debes de haberlo lanzado! ¡¿Quién eres?! Esa apariencia... – hizo un gesto de horror_

– _Ivanka Grindelwald, señor – respondió la joven para sorpresa y terror de algunos_

– _¡Ivanka! – gritó un hombre caminando enojado hacia ellos – ¡No vuelvas a desaparecer así! – la regañó – Lamento las molestias, me comunicaré con usted – de repente desaparecieron_

_Fin del Flashback_

Igor Karkarov caminó delante y esperaron hasta que las estudiantes de Beauxbatons hicieran su presentación junto a Madame Maxime. Una vez que hubo finalizado y escuchando gritos y silbidos felices, Albus Dumbledore presentó a su escuela.

– ¡Por favor reciban a los orgullosos hijos de Durmstrang y a su director Igor Karkarov! – dijo Albus

En ese momento, sus compañeros entraron haciendo un pequeño espectáculo. Finalmente, Igor hizo una seña y los tres entraron en una caminata dramática. Viktor e Ivanka entraron delante del director y la joven invocó un gran fénix de fuego que sobrevoló sobre todos los estudiantes para luego volver a su mano. Ambos directores se saludaron con un abrazo y dispusieron una mesa para Durmstrang y Beauxbatons. Mientras se acomodaban en la mesa, Dumbledore comenzó a hablar.

– ¡Su atención, por favor! Quisiera decir unas palabras – comenzó Albus – ¡Gloria eterna! Eso le espera al mago que gane el Torneo de los Tres Magos pero para ganar, el estudiante debe pasar tres pruebas. Tres pruebas extremadamente peligrosas – observó a los estudiantes – por eso, el Ministerio ha decidido imponer una nueva regla. Nos explicará todo esto, el jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, el señor Bartemius Crouch – el susodicho se acercó

– Después de la debida consideración, el Ministerio ha concluido que por su seguridad ningún estudiante menor de diecisiete años podrá someter su nombre para el Torneo de los Tres Magos – anunció Bartemius Crouch consiguiendo abucheos – es una decisión final

– ¡Silencio! – gritó Dumbledore y mostró una gran copa – ¡El cáliz de fuego! Los que quieran someterse al torneo escriban su nombre en un pedazo de pergamino y échenlo al fuego antes del jueves a esta hora. No lo hagan a la ligera. Si son escogidos, no pueden echarse atrás. A partir de este momento comienza en Torneo de los Tres Magos

Las clases en Hogwarts fueron bastante interesantes para Ivanka. Luego de una clase con Ravenclaw, Aleksandar la acompañó a recorrer el castillo. Ambos estudiantes de Durmstrang caminaron tranquilamente por los pasillos. Era sabido que Viktor Krum e Ivanka Grindelwald eran las principales celebridades que llamaron la atención. Viktor por ser un famoso jugador de Quidditch e Ivanka por ser nieta del temido mago oscuro.

Aquel reconocimiento por ser familiar del mago oscuro le valió terribles experiencias en Durmstrang apenas entró en la escuela. Ivanka tuvo que hacer frente a magos que querían su expulsión y para su desgracia, la muerte. Pero no era una niña normal, antes de siquiera asistir al Instituto Durmstrang, Ivanka estuvo bajo la tutela de Igor Karkarov aprendiendo las artes de la magia. Gracias a eso, Ivanka se defendió e incluso se batió a duelo con magos mayores a ella y saliendo victoriosa. Aquellos acontecimientos hicieron que fuera respetada como una bruja poderosa y nadie quiso volver a batirse en duelo con ella.

– Ivanka, ¿estamos yendo a dónde creo que vamos? – preguntó Aleksandar con una ceja oscura levantada

Aleksandar fue su primer amigo antes de Viktor. Fueron los únicos que la aceptaron sin remordimiento alguno.

– Así es – la joven sonrió – pondré mi nombre en el cáliz de fuego

Ivanka abrió las puertas de la habitación donde estaba el cáliz. Allí dos gemelos con barba blanca estaban peleando en el piso mientras eran alentados por otros estudiantes de Hogwarts. Apenas entró, dejaron de prestarle atención y se enfocaron en ella. Ivanka llevaba un pedazo de pergamino con su nombre. Caminó hasta el cáliz de fuego y puso el papel allí mientras era observada.

Harry Potter observó a la joven caminar seriamente hasta el cáliz y verter un papel allí. Tal como antes, estaba impresionado con ella. Se veía exactamente igual excepto por el uniforme de Durmstrang. Todavía no podía creer que era nieta del mago oscuro. A decir verdad, había heredado bastante el aspecto de Grindelwald. Ivanka poseía rasgos hermosos de una dama, el cabello platinado como aquel mago demostraba su herencia y unos extraños ojos violáceos que brillaban bajo el fuego del cáliz.

– ¡Oye, Harry! – exclamó Ron a su lado – ¡Te estoy llamando!

– Oh, lo siento, Ron – respondió el mago

– No me digas que te gusta esa bruja de Durmstrang – dijo Ron y Harry levantó una ceja

– ¡A todos les gusta la bella Ivanka! – cantó Fred acicalando su barba

– ¡Y sabemos que a ustedes también! – continuó George

Para el resto del día, el trío de oro soportó las canciones de George y Fred excepto cuando visitaron a Madame Pomfrey para que les quitara los efectos de la poción envejecedora con la que intentaron engañar al cáliz de fuego.

Más tarde, todos los estudiantes fueron reunidos en el Gran Salón para conocer a los participantes del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Dumbledore tomó la iniciativa.

– El momento que todos han estado esperando, ¡la selección de los campeones! – habló Dumbledore mientras bajaba la luz de las velas y tocaba el cáliz para luego alejarse unos pasos – ¡El campeón de Durmstrang es Viktor Krum! – Ivanka sonrió alegre y lo felicitó junto a los demás

Viktor saludó con la mano a Dumbledore – ¡la campeona de Beauxbatons es Fleur Delacour! – saludó a Dumbledore y se posicionó al lado del campeón Viktor Krum – ¡el campeón de Hogwarts es Cedric Diggory! – el susodicho sonrió recibiendo felicidades y se posicionó como los demás – ¡Excelente ya tenemos a nuestros tres campeones! Pero, al final, solo uno pasará a la historia, sólo uno levantará este cáliz de campeones, esta vasija de la victoria – señaló – ¡La Copa de Los Tres Magos! – aplaudieron

De repente, el cáliz de fuego comenzó a fluctuar y lanzó dos papeles. Albus Dumbledore frunció el ceño al leer los dos papeles expulsados por el Cáliz de Fuego.

– ¡Harry Potter! ¡Ivanka Grindelwald! – exclamó Dumbledore – ¡Harry Potter! – gritó nuevamente cuando Ivanka apareció

Los dos caminaron hasta los demás campeones. Ivanka pudo ver que el chico estaba bastante sorprendido. La joven sabía que todo esto era un error, sólo un campeón podía competir por escuela. Seguro lo resolverían ahora que Dumbledore los había llamado a su oficina. O al menos, eso creía Ivanka.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

¡Espero que les guste! ¡Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

_"La verdad es una cosa terrible y hermosa, y por lo tanto debe ser tratada con gran cuidado"_

Harry e Ivanka se dirigieron a la oficina del director sin hablar. El muchacho estaba bastante sorprendido como para salir de su ensoñación. Mientras que Ivanka se preguntaba cómo era posible que su nombre hubiera salido si solo se permitía un campeón por escuela. Claramente alguien manipuló el cáliz de fuego. Frunció el ceño pensando en Igor pero negó con la cabeza, él prefería que Viktor compitiera.

Al entrar, ambos encontraron a los demás campeones. Viktor la miró interrogante y ella negó con la cabeza diciendo que no tenía nada que ver. En ese momento entraron los directores discutiendo entre sí.

– ¡Para ti todo es una conspiración!

– ¡Cállate!

– ¡Protesto!

– ¡Harry! – exclamó Dumbledore caminando hacia el chico y tomándolo de los hombros – ¿pusiste tu nombre en el cáliz de fuego!

– ¡No, señor!

– ¿Le pediste a otro que lo hiciera? – cuestionó nuevamente

– ¡No, señor!

– ¿Estás absolutamente seguro?

– ¡Sí, señor!

– ¡Claro que está mintiendo! – acusó Madame Maxime y miró a la estudiante – ¡Y por supuesto tú también! ¡Ella es descendiente de ese asqueroso mago Grindelwald! ¡No me sorprende! – Ivanka entrecerró los ojos

– Ivanka, ¿has tenido algo que ver en esto? – preguntó Karkarov ignorando a la otra mujer

– No, señor – respondió la joven – he puesto mi nombre al igual que Viktor pero no tengo nada que ver con que haya salido mi nombre luego de la selección

– El cáliz de fuego es excepcionalmente poderoso – habló Alastor Moody – sólo un encantamiento confundidor lo puede engañar – continuó – esa es magia muy superior a la de cuarto año

– Pareces haberlo pensado mucho, Ojo loco – habló Karkarov

– Yo tenía que pensar como los magos tenebrosos – respondió Moody – ¿te acuerdas?

– Eso no nos ayuda, Alastor – intervino Dumbledore y se acercó a otro hombre – esto te lo dejo a ti, Barty

– Las reglas son absolutas, el cáliz de fuego constituye un contrato valedero – respondió Barty – el señor Potter y la señorita Grindelwald no tienen más opción – miró intensamente – a partir de esta noche, son campeones del Torneo de los Tres Magos

Los directores miraron a los dos que estaban de pie a la par. Ivanka frunció el ceño al verlos observarlos con sentimientos que ella conocía muy bien. Desprecio y odio excepto Dumbledore y Karkarov.

Cuando fueron despedidos, Ivanka siguió a Harry sigilosamente y lo interceptó en un pasillo oscuro y sin miradas cercanas.

– ¡Qué rayos! – exclamó Harry siendo arrastrado a un cuarto de escobas

– Potter, escuchame bien porque solo lo diré una vez – habló Ivanka ignorando la incomodidad del chico – debemos ser aliados en esto, lo que sea que descubras dímelo y yo haré lo mismo

– ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? – cuestionó Harry claramente dudando

– Podemos hacer un voto inquebrantable – respondió Ivanka

– Lo pensaré – respondió aturdido

– Potter, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de la primera prueba – dijo Ivanka seriamente – créeme que tu escuela no te dará apoyo

– ¿Y Durmstrang si? – replicó entrecerrando los ojos

– Tampoco – respondió Ivanka – en momentos así, tenemos que ayudarnos – suspiró – el cáliz fue manipulado y obviamente el que lo haya hecho quiere algo de nosotros

– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

– Nada es casual, Potter – respondió Ivanka con una intensa mirada

Harry reflexionó brevemente sobre lo que dijo y cuando estuvo a punto de hablar se escucharon pasos y voces en el pasillo. Ivanka hizo una seña de silencio y cuando no hubo nadie, miró a Harry expectante.

– Lo pensaré y te diré lo antes posible, Grindelwald – respondió Harry

– Llámame Ivanka – con eso, la joven se retiró del armario de escobas para ir a sus aposentos en el barco

El muchacho la observó irse a paso tranquilo antes de escuchar un susurro y desaparecer.

– Esto no puede continuar, Albus – habló Minerva McGonagall de pie junto a otros profesores – primero la Marca Tenebrosa, ¿y ahora esto?

– ¿Qué sugieres, Minerva? – preguntó Albus con una mirada preocupada

– ¡Ponle un fin! ¡No dejes que Potter compita!

– ¿Y qué hay de Grindelwald? – preguntó nuevamente mientras la bruja fruncía el ceño – ya oíste a Barty, las reglas están claras

– Al diablo con Barty y sus reglas – respondió Minerva – ¿Y desde cuándo cedes ante el Ministerio?

– A mi también me cuesta creer que sea coincidencia – habló Severus Snape – pero si queremos descubrir el significado de estos acontecimientos quizá deberíamos, por el momento, dejar que se desarrollen

– ¿Qué? ¿No hacer nada? – cuestionó Minerva indignada – ¡Ofrecerlo de carnada! ¡Potter es un muchacho! ¡No un pedazo de carne!

– Estoy de acuerdo con Severus – respondió Albus pensativo – Alastor, échale un ojo a Harry – ordenó

– Puedo hacerlo – asintió Alastor

– Pero no le digas – advirtió Albus – ya debe de estar bastante nervioso sabiendo lo que le espera como todos nosotros

– ¿Y qué hay de la chica? – preguntó Alastor

– La mantendré vigilada – respondió Albus escuetamente

Cuando los profesores se retiraron, Albus Dumbledore se encontraba en la soledad de su oficina reflexionando sobre el significado de la vida. Pensó en su antiguo amigo Gellert y un recuerdo vino a su mente.

_Flashback_

_Un joven Albus se apareció en una mansión que no visitaba desde hacía muchos años. Con su varita en mano y esperando ataques subió por las escaleras revisando cada pasillo hasta que un grito de horror hizo que se detuviera y se dirigiera hacia allí. _

_Tomando precaución, Albus observó con detenimiento cómo Gellert alejaba bruscamente los brazos de una mujer moribunda. Claramente, la mujer había dado a luz y se encontraba en un estado deplorable. _

– _Ella me salvará si algo sale mal, Irina – habló Gellert seriamente_

– _Por favor… no lo hagas – rogó la mujer mientras las sábanas se teñían de rojo_

– _¿Desde cuándo pensaste que tenías voto en esto? – se burló_

– _Deja al bebé, Gellert – dijo Albus apareciendo_

– _Albus, viejo amigo – sonrió Gellert burlonamente – mira, te presento a mi hija – Irina continuó llorando_

– _¿Qué planeas hacer? – preguntó Albus_

– _Lo necesario para asegurar mi vida – respondió Gellert sacando su varita en un movimiento hábil y sin decir una palabra hechizó a su hija recién nacida_

_Por primera vez, Albus se congeló en el lugar al ver el bebé tomar un aspecto de muerte. Y luego, Gellert apuntó hacia Irina._

– _¡Avada Kedavra! – exclamó el mago mientras la maldición impactaba en la mujer dejándola sin vida – Imagino que te retirarás en estos momentos, Albus – sonrió_

– _¡Jamás!_

_Ambos magos se lanzaron en un duelo mortal. Sus hechizos chocaron en una oleada de poder. _

_Fin Flashback_

Habían pasado tantos años y Albus seguía lamentándose por su estúpida reacción. Podría haber salvado a Irina. Miró al suelo a través de sus gafas de media luna. Pensó en la bebé que había sido maldecida. ¿Cómo no pudo ver a través del engaño? Albus se preguntó, sabía que Gellert estaba obsesionado con el poder y haría lo que fuera para sobrevivir.

Todavía recordaba haber tomado en brazos a la bebé y sentir a través de sus manos, su fría piel. Albus investigó durante demasiados años aquella maldición sobre la bebé y descubrió tardíamente que se trataba de una antigua maldición de magia oscura. Logró revertirla en un tiempo tardío y que no era el suyo por vivir, pero allí estaba. Cuando la bebé reaccionó y suspiró con vida y el llanto prematuro, Albus la tomó en brazos y la calmó hablándole con suavidad.

Madame Pomfrey le ayudó todo el tiempo con los cuidados necesarios. Pero allí no terminó. Albus se encargó de encontrarle un hogar a la edad de cuatro meses. Encontró una pareja mestiza de origen sueco y se la ofreció en adopción. Aceptaron gustosamente y la bebé fue nombrada Ivanka.

Dos meses después, los padres adoptivos de Ivanka fueron asesinados y Albus supo que esto era obra de Gellert. ¿Qué mensaje quería darle aquel hombre? ¿Acaso no podía dejarla ser feliz? Pero en el fondo, Albus sabía que no había tales sentimientos en el corazón de Gellert.

Tiempo después bajo su cuidado, Albus decidió dejar ir a Ivanka. No podía permitirse formar lazos con la pequeña. Incluso bajo el breve cuidado de una pareja muggle, Albus sabía que no estaban a salvo. Orquestó de forma ultra secreta un plan, contactó con personas comprometedoras. Y luego de mucha discusión y planes, Igor Karkarov asumió la custodia de Ivanka Grindelwald. Y sería conocida como la nieta de Gellert Grindelwald. De esta manera, estaría protegida.

Albus se acercó al pensadero y dejo fluir el recuerdo de ver a Ivanka luego de tantos años. Ahora era una jovencita y vio en el pensadero cómo Ivanka caminaba al lado de Viktor Krum en la bienvenida a Hogwarts e invocar un fénix de fuego. Llevaba el uniforme de Durmstrang y su exótica apariencia parecía atraer la atención masculina.

Sin dudas, Ivanka Grindelwald era una copia femenina de su padre Gellert Grindelwald. Ambos poseían el cabello platinado pero Ivanka también tenía unos impactantes ojos violáceos heredados de su madre Irina, aquella era una bruja poderosa proveniente de Rusia.

Poniendo sus pensamientos en orden, Albus pensó en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Todavía debía descubrir los orígenes de estos recientes acontecimientos. Tomando en cuenta las habilidades de Ivanka, ella sería una pieza esencial en estos momentos. Sí, la mantendría vigilada. Y con eso en su mente, Albus se dirigió a sus aposentos a descansar. Mañana sería un ajetreado día.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Son nuestras elecciones las que muestran lo que somos, mucho más que nuestras habilidades"_

Luego de todo lo sucedido, Harry estaba en su habitación pensando sobre por qué su nombre había salido allí. Quizás Voldemort había tomado parte de eso. Luego pensó en Ivanka, la chica también parecía consternada y sorprendida.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste? — preguntó Ron — no importa, podrías haberle dicho a tu mejor amigo

— ¿Dicho qué?

— Ya sabes qué — murmuró Ron con enojo

— Yo no pedí que pasara esto, Ron — explicó Harry — no seas estúpido

— Sí, ese soy yo — dijo Ron burlándose — Ron Weasley, el amigo estúpido de Harry Potter

— Yo no puse mi nombre en esa copa, yo no quiero gloria eterna — respondió Harry — solo quiero ser…. Mira, yo no sé qué pasó esta noche y tampoco por qué. Nada más sucedió, ¿está bien? — Ron no respondió y solo lo ignoró

Las malas miradas realmente no tenían efecto en Ivanka. Después de todo, toda su vida fue marginada. ¿Y a causa de qué? De un mago oscuro.

Y ahora mismo estaba teniendo un mal momento con la pésima persona de Rita Skeeter.

— Soy Rita Skeeter y escribo para el diario "El Profeta" – respondió saludando a cada uno – pero eso ustedes ya lo saben, los desconocidos son ustedes. Ustedes son la gran noticia – rio para luego acercarse a Fleur – ¿qué peculiaridades acechan bajo esas mejillas rosadas? ¿qué misterios enmascaran esos músculos? – se dirigió a Cedric – en breve, ¿en qué consiste un campeón? Yo, su servidora, lo quiero saber. Ya no digamos mis ávidos lectores. ¿Quién tiene ganas de hablar? – tomó a Harry del brazo – empecemos con el más joven, encantador – bufó arrastrándolo

— Qué encantador – dijo Rita en el lugar

— Es un armario de escobas – respondió Harry

— Te vas a sentir como en tu casa – dijo Rita — ¿no te molesta si uso una pluma a vuelapluma?

— Mm, no

— A ver, dime Harry — sonrió Rita — aquí estás, un niño de doce años

— Tengo catorce disculpe

— …a punto de competir contra cuatro estudiantes — continuó — no solo muchísimo más maduros que tú, sino que dominan hechizos que tú no intentarías ni en sueños, ¿estás preocupado?

— No sé, la verdad no he pensado en eso — respondió Harry

— No eres un niño normal de doce años, ¿verdad?

— Catorce

— Tu historia es legendaria — continuó Rita — ¿tú crees que le trauma de tu pasado te hizo anhelar entrar en un torneo tan peligroso?

— No, yo no traté de entrar — afirmó Harry

— Claro que no — sonrió Rita guiñando el ojo — a todos les encantan los rebeldes, tacha lo último — le dijo a su pluma voladora — hablando de tus padres, si vivieran, ¿cómo crees que se sentirían? ¿Orgullosos o preocupados de que tu actitud muestra una necesidad de atención patológica o quizá un deseo psicótico de morir?

— Hey — dijo Harry mirando la pluma indignado — mis ojos no están "brillando con los fantasmas del pasado"

Finalmente, la entrevista de Harry terminó, para luego seguir con Cedric Diggory. Ivanka vio salir a Harry bastante indignado. La joven supuso que Rita diría mentiras como siempre.

Luego de caminar por el castillo, Harry se dirigió a la lechucería donde estaba Erol.

_"Harry, no pude arriesgarme a enviar a Hedwig. El Ministerio ha estado interceptando muchas lechuzas y ella es muy reconocible._

_Necesitamos hablar cara a cara. Ve a la sala común de Gryffindor el sábado a la 1 a.m. Y asegúrate de estar solo. Sirius._

_PD: El búho muerde."_

Harry frunció el ceño en su mano mordida. El día pasó normalmente, por supuesto que evitó los lugares concurridos ya que podía ver sus miradas. Tal como dijo la carta, a la 1 a.m bajó a la sala común y esperó a que Sirius apareciera.

— Sirius, ¿cómo? — preguntó Harry sorprendido de ver su rostro en el carbón del fuego

— No tengo mucho tiempo, iré al grano — dijo Sirius — ¿pusiste o no pusiste tu nombre en el cáliz de fuego?

— ¡No!

— Sshh — susurró Sirius — tenía que preguntar, cuéntame el sueño que tuviste. Mencionaste a Colagusano y Voldemort, pero ¿quién era el tercer hombre en el cuarto?

— No lo sé — admitió Harry

— ¿No oíste un nombre? — preguntó Sirius

— No, Voldemort le encargó un trabajo importante — dijo Harry

— ¿Y qué fue? — preguntó su padrino

— Me quería a mí — continuó — no sé por qué, pero iba usar ese hombre para llegar a mí. Pero fue sólo un sueño, ¿verdad?

— Sí, sólo es un sueño — tranquilizó Sirius — mira Harry, la aparición de mortífagos y la selección de tu nombre junto con el de la chica Grindelwald no son una coincidencia. Hogwarts ya no es seguro

— ¿Qué insinúas?

— Que los demonios están dentro de las paredes — explicó Sirius — ¿Igor Karkarov? Él era un mortífago, y nadie deja de ser un mortífago. Y está Barty Crouch y tiene un corazón de piedra. Mandó a su propio hijo a Azkaban.

— ¿Uno de ellos puso mi nombre en el cáliz de fuego? — preguntó Harry

— No sé quién lo haya puesto pero el que lo puso no es tu amigo — dijo Sirius — la gente muere en este torneo

— Yo no estoy listo, Sirius — admitió Harry con preocupación

— No tienes otra opción

— ¡Viene alguien! — exclamó Harry

— Rodéate de tus amigos, Harry — dijo Sirius

De repente Ron apareció alegando que escuchó voces y acusándolo de practicar para su próxima entrevista.

Al día siguiente, Ivanka desayunó en el Gran Comedor. Se sentó casualmente en la mesa de Gryffindor por si Harry aparecía. Fue decepcionante no encontrarlo allí así que cuando terminó salió a buscarlo por el castillo. En efecto lo encontró junto al lago y hablando con otras personas.

— ¡No soy un búho! — exclamó con enojo una chica de pelo castaño ondulado

— Allí viene tu nueva mejor amiga oscura — se burló Ron para luego recibir una mirada fulminante de Ivanka

La mirada ya tranquila de Ivanka cayó en Harry que estaba bastante sorprendido por la interacción.

— Hola Harry — saludó Ivanka y luego saludó a Neville que estaba nervioso — ¿tienes novedades?

— No — respondió y se fue corriendo

— ¿Qué le sucede? — le preguntó Ivanka a Neville

— Está peleado con Ron — respondió Neville sonrojado

— Está bien, gracias — sonrió Ivanka

Sin más, Ivanka se retiró de nuevo al castillo en espera de la cena. Interceptaría a Harry nuevamente. Y en efecto, cuando la hora llegó allí estaba él sentado junto a Neville y otros chicos más. Ivanka caminó hasta allí y lo miró fijamente para luego tomar asiento casi frente a él.

— Harry — dijo la joven

— Ivanka — murmuró de malhumor

— Necesitamos hablar — continuó Ivanka con calma

— ¿De qué? — preguntó Harry

— Del torneo, estamos en desventaja por si no lo has notado — respondió Ivanka frunciendo el ceño

— Después de la cena — dijo Harry mirándola por primera vez desde que llegó a la mesa

No le gustaba tener sensaciones que le crispaban el pecho. Cada vez que miraba sus ojos violáceos su corazón se apretaba y no sabía por qué. Harry suspiró mentalmente, definitivamente no le gustaba ser vulnerable y especialmente con alguien a quien no conocía demasiado.

Finalmente, en la noche Harry e Ivanka se encontraron.

— ¡Harry! — exclamó Ivanka — ¿sabes qué está sucediendo?

— No, pero hay gente importante comprometida puede que alguno de ellos haya puesto nuestros nombres en el cáliz de fuego — explicó rápidamente

— ¡Allí están! — dijo un hombre medio gigante — hola, soy Hagrid, tú debes ser Ivanka — se presentó

— Hola, sí lo soy — asintió con cortesía

— Bueno, síganme y Harry, espero que hayas traído lo que te pedí

— Mmm sí — afirmó Harry un poco confundido por la presentación

Ivanka también estaba confundida, parecía que Hagrid la conocía desde siempre. Miró a Harry que tenía rostro reflexivo.

— Hagrid, ¿a dónde vamos? — preguntó

— Ya lo verás, presta atención esto es importante — respondió Hagrid

— ¿Y esa flor? — preguntó nuevamente Harry observando la gran flor que llevaba en su chaqueta, Ivanka levantó una ceja interrogante — Hagrid, ¿te peinaste? — Ivanka sonrió a sabiendas

— La verdad sí — admitió un poco avergonzado — deberías hacerlo tú de vez en cuando — bromeó causando una risita en Ivanka

De repente un gran gruñido se escuchó haciendo que la piel de Ivanka se erizara. Por alguna extraña razón, estaba muy emocionada de ver el origen de aquel sonido.

— ¿Hagrid? — habló alguien con acento francés

— La capa — señaló Hagrid rápidamente — póngansela — ordenó

Ivanka estaba confundida hasta que Harry cubrió a ambos con una capa. La joven suspiró sorprendida, era una capa de invisibilidad.

— Bonsoir, Olympe — saludó Hagrid

— Ay, Hagrid — sonrió la directora de Beauxbatons — pensé que tal vez no vendrías, pensé que quizás… me habías olvidado

— ¿Cómo te podría olvidar, Olympe? — Harry e Ivanka miraron con horror la interacción romántica

— ¿Qué querías mostrarme? — preguntó la mujer — cuando hablamos sonabas muy animado

— Te vas a alegrar de haber venido, créeme — sonrió Hagrid

Y ambos fueron hacia unos arbustos y vieron a criaturas enjauladas escupiendo fuego. Olympe estaba muy sorprendida y preguntó si podrían acercarse.

— ¡Dragones! ¡Es la primera prueba! —exclamó Harry — ¡estás bromeando!

— No está bromeando — susurró Ivanka todavía cautivada por la vista — son hermosos

— Son criaturas gravemente malentendidas, y sí, son hermosos — asintió Hagrid — ¡ay rayos! — gritó cuando una bola de fuego fue dirigida hacia su lugar — aunque debo admitir que ese colacuerno es un animal detestable — Ivanka frunció el ceño — Ron casi se desmayó cuando lo vio

— ¿Vino Ron? — preguntó Harry

— Claro, su hermano Charlie me ayudó a traerlo de Rumania — explicó mirando los dragones — ¿no te lo dijo Ron?

— No, no me lo dijo — respondió Harry con un deje de tristeza — no me dijo nada

Finalmente, los tres volvieron al castillo luego de que Hagrid se despidiera de Olympe. Ivanka se despidió de ambos y se dirigió al barco de Durmstrang. Al entrar a su habitación encontró a Igor.

— ¿Dónde estabas, Ivanka? — preguntó Igor seriamente

— Estaba con Harry Potter investigando sobre la primera prueba del torneo — respondió con sinceridad ya que no tenía sentido mentirle — son dragones — aclaró

— Mm… — Igor la miró contemplativo — lo sé, me enteré esta mañana, pero no te encontré para decirte

— Igor, ¿por qué mi nombre apareció en el cáliz de fuego? — preguntó Ivanka seriamente

El hombre intimidante simplemente la miró fijamente sin responder. E Ivanka supo que él sabía algo. Tanto tiempo bajo su tutela le enseñaron a no confiar en nadie ni siquiera en él. Ivanka lo conocía tanto como él a ella, pero nunca dijeron una palabra más allá de las necesarias. Gracias a él se había vuelto fuerte tempranamente para enfrentar las dificultades de ser descendiente de un mago oscuro. A veces se preguntaba por qué la aceptó bajo sus enseñanzas.

Sin más, Igor se retiró. Ivanka miró la puerta unos segundos más antes de suspirar y prepararse para dormir. Estaba segura que tendría un día interesante.

A la mañana siguiente, Ivanka se vistió con el uniforme de Durmstrang. Consistía en un conjunto color madera oscuro y un tapado rojo con piel que cubría uno de sus hombros. Este día hacía bastante frío así que Ivanka se colocó el tapado luego de ajustar su cinturón en la cintura y las botas de piel. Ya lista salió de su habitación y se topó con un rostro familiar.

— ¡Ivanka! — saludó su gran amigo Aleksandar — hace días que no te veo, ¿qué has estado haciendo? — preguntó curioso

— He estado investigando sobre el torneo — respondió la joven asegurándose que no hubiera nadie — la primera prueba será con dragones — Aleksandar la miró sorprendido — no le digas a nadie, bueno dile a Viktor por supuesto — comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo

Aleksandar le contó sobre cómo se había perdido en el castillo y un estudiante de Slytherin le mostró el camino correcto hacia una clase de transfiguración. Ivanka lo escuchó atentamente y le preguntó cómo le fue en sus clases.

Luego de desayunar, ambos tomaron rumbos opuestos. Ivanka fue a una clase de aritmancia y se sentó junto a una chica de Ravenclaw. Fue un poco incómoda la clase debido a la atención que estaba recibiendo. Claro que sabía que su apariencia no era común, pero Hogwarts parece no haber visto nunca a alguien así.

Los días pasaban demasiado rápido para Ivanka, no tuvo oportunidad de encontrar a Harry. Desafortunadamente vio cómo su propia escuela lo repudiaba. Ivanka frunció el ceño, esperaba que estuviese bien.

Finalmente, el tan ansiado día de la primera prueba del torneo llegó. Ivanka no estaba muy preocupada por el asunto de los dragones, estaba segura que podría manejarlo.

— Ivanka — saludó Viktor en la tienda de campeones — ¿cómo estás? — la joven sonrió sabiendo que Viktor era un hombre de pocas palabras

— Bien, ¿y tú? — sonrió

— Bien — respondió Viktor mirando donde estaba la reportera Rita Skeeter acosando a Harry y su amiga de pelo castaño llamada Hermione

Hubo un pequeño ajetreo cuando llegó el director Dumbledore y Barty Crouch hasta que finalmente todo se calmó y el Ministro llamó a los campeones al círculo.

— Campeones, hagan un círculo a mi alrededor — ordenó Crouch — Señorita Delacour, por favor — la jovencita rubia tomó un dragón — el galés verde — señor Krum, oh, el bola de fuego chino — asintió — señor Diggory, el hocicorto sueco — sonrió — señor Potter, el colacuerno húngaro… y señorita Grindelwald, el hébrido negro — los miró — estas miniaturas representan a cuatro dragones muy reales que estarán protegiendo un huevo dorado. Su objetivo es sencillo: apoderarse del huevo — explicó con simpleza — y esto lo deben hacer, pues cada huevo tiene una pista sin la cual no podrán pasar a la siguiente prueba, ¿alguna pregunta?

— Muy bien, buena suerte campeones — dijo Dumbledore

Harry miró ansiosamente la tienda de campaña esperando su turno para realizar la prueba. Ivanka frunció el ceño en preocupación. El primero había sido Cedric Diggory. Cuando Harry salió de la tienda, no había rastros del colacuerno húngaro y de repente con un gran golpe de su cola escamosa envió volando a Harry contra unos escombros. El dragón era veloz y protegía el huevo.

Afortunadamente, su escoba apareció y subiéndose a ella voló muy cerca del huevo pero el dragón escupió fuego interrumpiéndolo. El dragón se soltó de su cadena y lo persiguió fuera del campo. La persecución fue letal y en un truco por sobrevivir Harry logró que el dragón se desviara y quedara inconsciente al golpear contra un gran muro de Hogwarts.

Los aplausos no tardaron en llegar cuando Harry volvió al campo ileso y con la escoba quemada y agarró el huevo dorado.

Ivanka sonrió feliz por él y salió al campo para enfrentarse al hébrido negro. Los presentes en el campo hicieron silencio cuando el gran dragón apareció en forma agresiva y mirando alrededor. Lanzó el huevo hacia una montaña cerca del castillo.

Cuando el dragón divisó a Ivanka gruñó con fuerza y escupió fuego rojo hacia ella. Ivanka invocó un escudo fuerte.

— ¡Protego! — un halo de protección la rodeo soportando las altas temperaturas del fuego

Las personas gritaron al ver semejante espectáculo. La joven corrió velozmente entre las piedras negras esquivando el fuego hasta que no tuvo otra opción más que atacar al dragón. Invocó con su varita Fyendfire para responder al ataque, nada menos que eso hubiera detenido al dragón. Y este mismo respondió con más fuego hasta que Ivanka empujó más de su magia y expandió el hechizo haciendo que el dragón se detuviera lentamente. El sudor corría por la frente de Ivanka para mantener tal Fyendfire.

Finalmente, el hébrido negro detuvo la llamarada al mismo tiempo que Ivanka lo detenía para no herirlo. Y ahora se preguntaba cómo conseguiría el huevo dorado. Para gran sorpresa de todos, el dragón ladeó su hocico y bajó el lomo en sumisión.

Ivanka lo miró interrogante hasta que el dragón sacudió su lomo llamándola. La joven dudó al principio pero su instinto le decía que debía tomar la oportunidad. Ivanka se acercó con cuidado y trepó su lomo escamoso.

Desde la tribuna, Albus Dumbledore observó sorprendido tal hazaña. Ivanka Grindelwald acababa de domar un dragón con su propia magia y sin siquiera teniendo entrenamiento. El director sonrió levemente a sabiendas de esa habilidad innata. Sólo una persona había sido capaz de aquello y era su madre Irina Vólkova.

Dumbledore observó cómo Ivanka se sujetaba de dos escamas y el dragón tomaba vuelo en el cielo hacia la dirección del huevo dorado, su cabello platinado se ondeaba velozmente. A lo lejos y difícilmente, vio a Ivanka tomar el huevo dorado y volver con el dragón al campo.

Tal experiencia para Ivanka fue lo más memorable que pudiera existir, el viento en su rostro y la ola de poder del propio dragón. Los aplausos no tardaron en llegar. Sonrió al dragón con los ojos violáceos brillando mientras éste correspondía su mirada oscura sobre ella. Una oleada de sentimientos se expandió sobre Ivanka y desde ese momento supo que los dragones no faltarían en su vida.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡hasta la próxima!

¡Gracias Lord Makurus por el fav! ¡Y gracias a Anael1510, ElizabethMKJP y Lord Makurus por el alert! ¡Un saludo a todos!


End file.
